The O.C. Wiki:Introduction
The O.C. Wiki is a free source of information about the Television Show The O.C.. The site is a wiki, meaning that anyone can contribute, including you. We hope that we can build the largest database on TV around. Looking Around A better way to explain The O.C. Wiki is to call it an encyclopedia. There are several ways of reaching the articles on The O.C. Wiki and they are all designed to make it as easy as possible for you too see what you want to see. You can start browsing by clicking on one of the links on our Main Page. From there you will be able to click on further links to access information. All our pages are interconnected by links which allow you to go to other pages on other information. Another way to look around is to use the Search Box. Type into the search box as you would on any search engine. Below the Search Box is a Google search box which allows you to search the web. If you are not looking for a specific article or you just feel lucky, click on the random page button. WARNING: The O.C. Wiki contains spoilers on episodes of the show. If you have not seen an episode and you do not want to know what happens, we strongly suggest you browse with caution. We will only allow articles about episodes to be made once that episode has been aired in the United States. Contributing Anyone can contribute to The O.C. Wiki on any page! By simply clicking on the edit button at the top of each page, you can add some information to the article and you don't even need to be logged in! There are many ways to edit a page besides using the edit button on a page you like. If, at any point, you find a red link it is a link to an article that has not been created. By simply clicking on the link you can start that page from scratch! Once you have made your contribution just click the Save Page button and the information is saved and everyone can read it. Don't worry if you make any mistakes, someone else will sort them out and you can sort out other people's mistakes if you want. Before contributing, please read the Neutral View policy and the Article Policy. It is also important that you do not use any copyrighted material. Please see our Copyrights page for more information. Wiki The idea of a Wiki is that everyone and anyone can contribute. Some people do not like this idea as they believe that it is too open and therefore unreliable. With this information in mind, there are hundreds of wikis including the Wiki Encyclopedia Wikipedia. We ourselves have articles. An important thing to remember about the Wiki system is that the genuine, good users far outnumber the disruptive users and that however much vandels try to destroy the work of The O.C. Wiki, we can replace their damage with minimum effort. On the other side of the coin, misleading articles can always be corrected because of the Wiki system. The founders of The O.C. Wiki '''decided to make this project a wiki because we wanted to get all The O.C. fans involved. We hope that you will join us and help us make this a database to be proud of. Take A Look At... *About : A page outlining our goals and hopes for '''Wiki 24 *The O.C. Wiki : FAQ : A page with answers to questions you may have. *The O.C. Wiki : Copyrights : A page about our policy towards copyright. *What You Can Do : A page outlining projects that can be worked on and improved Category:The O.C. Wiki